Zaibach
by Cyricist001
Summary: Louise messes up another summoning.


Zaibach

I own nothing

Oneshot/Challenge

* * *

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière felt the pressure like nothing before. Today, the students in the second year at the Tristain Academy of Magic would summon their familiars, all of the students gathered in the Vestri courtyard to perform the summoning ritual.

The pinkette had been trying to appear as small as possible, despite already being the smallest in her class. If she failed today...then her mother will probably kill her. She shook hear head, no even worse she will be disappointed.

Despite her bloodline, her magical ability was practically zero. Her classmates could cast the simplest of spells with ease, while she could only cause violent explosions, no matter what kind of spell she tried to perform. This earned her the nickname 'The Zero'.

"Now, has everybody performed their summoning?" Colbert asked

"Nope!" A voice called out from beside Louise, stumbling forward as the owner of the voice gave her a light shove. She whirled around, coming face-to-chest with Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst.

Louse glared up at the darker skinned girl.

"Louise hasn't summoned anything yet," Kirche said.

Louise growled and turned away without responding, and walked to the summoning circle. As she approached, she couldn't help but overhear her classmates mutter to each other. Most had simply figured she just wouldn't summon anything, while others speculated the weird creatures that she could possibly summon.

"Are you ready Miss Vallière?" Colbert asked.

"I am," Louise nodded, drawing her wand. She took her stance at the circle, and held her arms outstretched with her wand in her right hand.

 _"_ _My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe! Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"_

What resulted was exactly what everyone had anticipated: A sizable explosion that tore up the earth, and sent dirt and pebbles raining down on everyone in the area. The smoke started to clear slowly, revealing Louise sitting on the grass having been knocked over by the explosion.

But once all the smoke dispersed all it revealed was an empty clearing...

I failed thought the crying girl.

A few of her classmates tried to mock her but were quickly silenced by the more level headed children.

Colbert was about to clear his voice and offer the girl to try the summoning spell again when suddenly the whole area was covered in shadow. At first he though it was only a could that blocked out the sun but once glance in the sky showed him that he was wrong.

"What the?!" said the balding professor as he spotted the floating fortress in the sky.

The students followed his gaze and were also surprised by its appearance.

"Is it an Albion vessel?" asked one of the students.

XXXX

The mages on the ground werent the only ones confused by the developement, the crew of the Zaibach floating fortress was also scratching their heads as they checked and double checked the instruments to confirm their curent location.

"Where are we?" asked Dilandau as she watched the land beneath the floating fortress from the observation window.

"I don't know" said Folken with a frown "all our instruments show that we should be right above Palas...very strange."

"Dammit! How are we supposed to capture Van when we don't even know where we are!" raged the leader of the Dragon Slayer squad.

Folken didn't respond to Dilandau's fits of rage as his eyes focused on what he assumed were humans standing outside some sort of building.

"Perhaps the natives will have the answers we seek" said the Zaibach strategos as he walked away from the observation window.

"Then what are we waiting for!" grinned Dilandau as he relished the idea of some good old violence "I'll make them talk in no time!"

Folken wasn't amused by the psychopaths suggestion "Diplomacy would be a better option at the moment. I will go personally and talk with them, you and your squad will be in your Alseides in case the people prove unreasonable."

Dilandau snorted "Very well, though I don't see them having any guymelef's anywhere nearby, they shouldn't be much of a problem for me, let alone a whole squad."

 _I should have also objected when Dilandau's placement was discussed_ thought the strategos _._ Sure the madman was a good fighter, but his personality was too much of a drawback nomatter how one looks at it _._ _Perhaps I should take some more reliable guards with me..._

"Naria, Eriya I require your assistance" said Folken in his communication device. _I should also send Zongi to infiltrate whatever political structure this land possesses._

"We are already in our Teirings" was their simultaneous response "Lord Folken!"

XXXX

"Somethings coming down" thought Colbert out loud as he adjusted his glasses.

The gathered students followed his gaze and saw that their professor was correct.

The two objects cam down to the ground an to everyone's surprise they appeared to be some sort of golems? Giant knights?

One of the things carried a human in its right palm, the man's posture showing that he was of some importance.

"In the name of Emperor Donkirk I greet you" said Folken to the gathered crowd "My name is Folken, a strategos in the service of the Zaibach Empire and we come in peace." _For now..._

The students looked at each strangely as they processed his words, nobody knew where this Zaibach place was located nor did they ever hear of an Emperor Donkirk.

"Ah, err yes a pleasure to meet you" said Colbert as he stumbled over his words. He was no diplomat and being in the position of one was something he personally didn't relish. "My name is Jean Colbert, a teacher in Tristain's Magic Academy."

"Tristain? Is that the name of your country?" asked Folken as he noted the name of the school. _Magic huh..._

"Yes, pardon me but I never heard of a country called Zaibach."

"Hmm, strange. Perhaps we can discus this somewhere more private?" inquired the Strategos.

"Of course, I would suggest that we continue our conversation in the Headmasters office in the Academy. Is that acceptable?"

"It is" was the other man's reply as he followed the bald man to this magic academy. This all was very strange but he had no choice but to play along. If by some chance they were stranded in this place, then he would need to make a place for himself and his soldiers in this new land. Folken glanced at his two guardians _I hope nobody provokes them_.

THE END


End file.
